Roots of Evil
by StarsAndBards
Summary: Just when Rosa thought everything has gone back to normal, The curse still remained, stronger than ever. Can her friends save her from herself? Or will they also give in to the roots of evil?


The skies were dyed with a gradient of orange and pink, the breeze travelled from hill to land and blew away at Rosa's hair. The botanist smiled at nature's greeting, brushing away a lock of hair from her face.

Today was a lovely day, Rosa was invited to a picnic gathering with the other brawlers in a remote, grassy field. She also brought her assistant along with her, who excitedly rambled on about today's events.

"Rosa! Can you believe it?! We're going to have! A picnic! With all of the brawlers! The rares, the _super_ rares, the mythics and even the legendaries!" Bea said, bouncing in her steps while walking alongside her botanist friend.

"yes, yes, I totally believe it." Rosa chuckled at her enthusiasm. Bea was like a ray of sunshine, brightening up her day as always.

The two finally reached to their destination and were greeted with by group of excited children.

"Woah! You must _bee_ Miss Bea!" "Hi! I'm Jessie! Did you build that drone yourself? How long did it take you? Hey Leon watch it—" "**_NITAAAAAA_**!" "Hi you got money?" "Penny!"

The overwhelming chatter of the children then died down when Bo swooped them all up into his arms, smiling apologetically at the two.

"My apologies, friend Rosa. They have been very excited to meet your assistant since she is one of the newest additions to our group of brawlers." Rosa chuckled and patted Bea on the back.

"Do take good care of her for me." Bo nodded, and lead the two to the picnic area, ignoring the wails and pleas from the children.

Bea and Rosa sat on a vacant patch of grass, setting down their picnic basket along with the other's. As the pair took in their surroundings, a voice chimed in.

"Hey darlings~" They looked up to see Piper and a very tired Tara behind her. "Is that spot taken? Also don't mind Tara, she just woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Sure! Feel free to take up as much space as you'd like!" Rosa cheerfully replied, making Piper playfully huff in response.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" The botanist raised a brow. "No, but with the amount of food you brought today? Maybe you will be."

Rosa laughed but she was then met with Piper's umbrella rifle on her head. "_Watch your mouth, **sugar**._" Rosa sunk into her shoulders and nodded. Piper giggled and sat down next to her, Tara followed suit.

Everyone's attention was then turned to Colt repeatedly tapping a spoon on a glass in his hands. "Attention, ladies and gentlemen! Take a look at my brawn and beauty for a sec!"

The brawlers chuckled at his ego. "No, seriously though, thank you all for joining us here. It has been a while since we all gathered like this! It is quite a sight to behold.." He ran his hand through his hair dramatically. "Just like my beauty"

"Get on with it already!" cried out an annoyed Bull. Colt rolled his eyes and continued. "I'd also like to welcome a few new brawlers! Max, Mr. P and Bea!" The audience gave a round of applause. Bea blushes and hid behind Rosa, A tad bit overwhelmed at the attention she was getting. (Though max on the other hand didn't seem to mind at all)

"Now, let us have a toast!" Colt takes a glass of juice and raised it above his head. "To friendship! I wish you all happiness and great victories in the future! Cheers!" "Cheers!"

The sound of glass clinking and many other sounds was heard throughout the field. Like the laughter of people telling jokes to one another, music from Poco's guitar and the sounds of brawlers cheering as Bull loses yet again to El Primo in an arm-wrestling match.

Everyone was having a good time, except for Tara.

Rosa noticed the tarot wielder looking rather anxious and terrified, avoiding conversations with other brawlers and staring at the ground for long periods of time.

"_Maybe she's an introvert?"_ Rosa thought as she walked over towards Tara and sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey..what's wrong?"

Tara looked up at Rosa, who flinched as her eyes met with Tara's terrified gaze. "Quickly. Rosa. We have no time."

"W-what?" Rosa questioned, but Tara did not reply. She shakily stood up on her feet and opened a large portal of light in front of them. Which, strangely enough, none of the brawlers gave mind to.

"..This dream is too perfect, _she's_ creating this illusion to distract you from reality. We must go, hurry." Tara pulled at Rosa's arm. But Rosa pulled away, now looking more annoyed than concerned.

"Seriously? Tara? You think I'm going to give in to your weird magic shenanigans again? The last time I did some weird evil persona of me took over for a week!" She exclaimed loudly, then turning away from her. "I'm not going—"

Rosa felt a grasp on her arm, Tara was more persistent and terrified than ever. "Rosa, _please_. Let's go—"

But before the two could do anything, Reality came crashing down. The rest of the brawlers began glitching out of existence and the world suddenly became silent.

Everything was dark, save for Tara's portal.

Rosa's heart pounded loudly in her chest, her palms becoming sweaty. "See. Rosa. we have to go now. Before she—" Tara pleaded but was sent flying by an unknown force.

"**_TARA!!!_**" Rosa cried out and ran after her, picking her up. "Okay, Okay, I give in let's go and— hngh?!" But before she could get anywhere, two sets of chain-like vines gripped at Rosa's wrists, causing her to drop Tara onto the ground.

"**_we meet again._**"

Another Rosa appears, but she wore a lab coat with torn sleeves, and had a root-like glowing red scar on her neck. She walked towards Rosa, kicking Tara away from her path.

"W-who are you?" Rosa looked at her with anger, but a strong feeling of dread lingered in her heart. "**_Well, I am you, Rosa._**" The doppelganger replied, a smile forming at her lips.

"_R-Rosa...hurry_.." Tara weakly said to Rosa. "_The..portal.. ignore her.._" The botanist nodded and tried to free herself from the vines, but failed.

"**_You think you could just cut me off like I'm just some useless weed? Oh, you~_**" She starts laughing manically. "**_I'm not some sickness or a virus you can cure, I am a curse._**"

"I won't let you get your hands on them again!" Rosa tried to punch the clone, but the vines held her back. "Fungus.."

The copy smirked and kicked Rosa in the gut, causing her to wince in pain and drop down to the floor. "**_Oh how I pity you, not even the real Rosa herself can overcome me._**"

She walked away to the portal, dragging Tara's limp body along with her. "**_And keep this in mind. No matter what you do or how many antidotes you put in your body. You can never get rid of me._**"

"_R-Rosa.._" Tara cried out weakly to her friend, who was unable to do anything but watch uselessly.

"I'm sorry." She cried as the two disappeared into the portal, and the only source of light faded away as it closed.


End file.
